


Shape Of You

by loop_ann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BUT it is BOTTOM Harry, Blowjobs, CEO Louis, Car Sex, Cheeky Harry, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluffy, Harry in Panties, Implied previous Bottom Louis, Kinda Dubious Consent, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Musician Harry, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Top Louis, Train Sex, idk what else, teasing louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loop_ann/pseuds/loop_ann
Summary: Harry had always topped. Whenever they did the dirty, Harry was the one who gave while Louis took. However, for the longest time, Louis wanted to fuck Harry. The reason he always bottomed was because his baby boy was too afraid to take the leap. That didn't mean that Louis stopped dreaming of fucking Harry into the mattress, maybe on the kitchen counter, maybe on the couch....Or, Louis really needs to fuck his husband.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> HELP. I am going to hell for this. This is my first smut so please don't blame me for it being terrible. I tried my best. English is NOT my strong point so there may (will) be errors. Unedited so there will be more errors than usual. Please feel free to point out my mistakes in the comments.  
> Please do comment. It'll make me really happy.  
> And with this my speech ends.  
> PLEASE ENJOY

Harry had always topped. Whenever they did the dirty, Harry was the one who gave while Louis took. However, for the longest time, Louis wanted to fuck Harry. The reason he always bottomed was because his baby boy was too afraid to take the leap. That didn't mean that Louis stopped dreaming of fucking Harry into the mattress, maybe on the kitchen counter, maybe on the couch...

No, he had to stop. After all a few months into their relationship…

“ _Harry, have you ever considered the idea of me fucking you? That would be pretty fun right?” Louis questioned_

_Louis immediately felt Harry freeze from where he was curled up in his arms._

_“What’s wrong baby?” Louis cooed_

_“L-Louis, ummm can we discuss this later on?”_

_Louis sat up straight and looking into Harry’s eyes he asked, “If anything is wrong you can ask me, babe, you know that?”_

_“I know… but…”, Harry trailed off_

_“Harry tell me. I won’t judge you. I promise.”_

_“Harry took a deep breath and said,” Well, it hurts when you take it right? I have heard quite a lot of people say that it is painful. I know you did it too. But I don’t think I want too. I’ll understand if you want to leave me.” Harry’s voice went soft when he spoke the last words._

_“God no, baby, no. I’ll never leave you. No matter what you like or don’t. I swear.”_

_“Thank you Louis. I love you.”_

_“I love you too sweetheart” Louis said as he kissed Harry’s forehead._

He wouldn’t dream of hurting his boy. But you had to forgive him for getting hard when Harry was in front of him, searching for god knows what, _bent over_ wearing jean shorts (jorts?) that made his perky ass much rounder and fuller. Of course, that was when Harry decided to wiggle his bum. 

Oh, fucking hell. Now, Louis had a visible boner which was rapidly getting harder and to make it all worse Harry was turning around.

“Louis I-“

Louis choked on air and bolted to the bathroom to relieve himself leaving Harry confused and alone.

He most decidedly did not wank to Harry riding him under the blanket when the boys were over.

_** Next morning ** _

Louis woke up feeling quite a pleasant sensation on his crotch. After much struggle, when he was able to look, his eyes widened in horror.

Harry's bum was pressed directly onto his dick, which already stood long and tall. Harry began squirming in discomfort, adding extra pressure onto his cock which almost made him moan out in pleasure.

God, he wanted fuck, Harry. But for now, he had to go take a cold shower.

Harry was cooking breakfast when he felt two strong, familiar arms wrap around him. He leaned back into Louis' touch and inhaled the comforting scent. Suddenly he felt Louis tug at one of his nipples while sucking on his neck. Harry let out an involuntary gasp.

“L-Lou, W-what are you doing? St-stop that! I-Ah!-I am trying to cook here!”

But instead of doing do, Louis twisted Harry towards him and pressed his lips onto his.

“Hmmmph- LOUIS! STOP”, Harry said as he pushed Louis off him and turned to glare at him.

“You absolute idiot! Can’t you see that I am cooking? What would have happened if the kitchen burnt down because of your recklessness? What would you have done, Louis? Tell me!” Harry screamed.

Harry was met with extremely sad and sorry sapphire eyes.

Harry sighed. “Fine, fine. I forgive you. You should be grateful I love you so much else I would have kicked you out. Now come on give me my morning kisses. With the flame off this time.” Harry said whilst rolling his eyes fondly.

Louis immediately perked up at that and rushed towards his husband and smacked his lips onto the other’s

Harry smiled into the kiss. All of a sudden, he felt two rough hands grab handfuls of his plump ass.

Instantly, he withdrew from the kiss and placed his hands atop Louis’ on his ass. He found Louis smirking at him and at that very moment he squeezed Harry’s asscheeks and spread them apart. Harry gasped and shot him a death glare and shoved Louis’ hands off his ass. 

“Stupid idiot!! I am going to go take a shower and don’t you dare come running behind me for food. Go prepare it yourself! Also, do not expect those morning kisses.” Harry screamed with wide eyes and gorgeous, flushed red face. 

Louis just smiled sweetly. But when Harry tried to leave, Louis grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down on one of the chairs in their kitchen making Harry straddle Louis.

“LOUIS!! Stop right-“, He was cut off by his gasp when Louis pulled Harry towards him by grabbing his _buttcheeks_ _and placed him atop his dick_ as he crashed their lips together. Harry tried to struggle out of Louis’ grasp but was too overwhelmed by the pleasant buzzing sensation when Louis’ slipped his tongue into Harry’s wet mouth while squeezing, kneading and spreading Harry’s arse. He unconsciously began pushing back into Louis’ hands.

But after a second it was all gone. Louis tongue in his mouth, his hands on his bum, the pressure, everything.

Harry opened his eyes to see Louis smirking at him. That was when Harry realised that he was on the road of doing something he never thought he would do. _And he was enjoying it._ Louis would never let him live it down if went through with it.

Harry flushed maroon and covering his quivering lips (and hard on) with his hands he pushed himself off of Louis (painfully), with a quick shout of ‘ Louis, you are the stupidest, most idiotic fucker I have ever seen’ and bolted to the bathroom to have a quick wank and a very cold shower to cool his overheated head.

Louis, on the other hand, never even dreamt of having Harry flushed to his neck, drool leaking down his chin, eyes glassy and dark with lust, puffy pink lips, and this was all because of Louis playing with his ass.

Louis then smiled wickedly to himself as he concocted a plan to fuck Harry. He laughed at the simplicity of it.

All he had to do was tease Harry until he broke. He was going to make sure that Harry couldn’t live without Louis’ dick in his ass and would never be able to put his in another’s. 

And then there was our precious little Harry, having a quick release in the bathroom, oblivious of the torture he would have to face the coming weeks.

Louis and Harry took the same train home from work. So they often went home together. 

Usually, their train ride consisted of idle talk, puns, memes and work chatter. Mostly puns. But today turned out to be quite different than what Harry’d imagined.

As per usual, Harry and Louis stood next to the doors of the train with their backs to the rest of the passengers as Harry leaned on Louis. Harry was happily humming to himself and idly playing with Louis’ hair.

It was all nice and cosy until Louis started mouthing at Harry’s neck and kissing his collarbone. What made it even worse was that Harry felt something hard press along the crack of his butt and he was positive that was not Louis’ phone.

“L-L-Louis, stop that. We are in public. A-ahh! Stop grinding against me! People can see us. We can deal with this at home. P-please baby? “Harry whispered breathlessly, as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck.

“No can do babe, your ass is too amazing to leave alone. However, I see an option that is not the same but will do for now.”, Louis said.

Harry’s eyes widened in horror when he heard a zip opening and a bare, hard cock slip between his still clothed thighs. He looked around, terrified if anyone around them had caught onto what they were doing.

Louis, seemingly unbothered, went on to fuck Harry’s thighs.

“God, this feels amazing.”, Louis moaned in Harry’s ear as he slid his dick in and out of the hole in between Harry’s smooth thighs. Harry whimpered out as Louis’ cock rubbed against his taint and balls. He gasped a little louder but was quick to cover his mouth as one of Louis’ hands rubbed his pink nipples while the other brushed his asshole.

Louis then placed Harry’s hand over the head of his prick as his movements became faster and more erratic, and Harry’s whimpers got a tad bit louder.

Louis came into Harry’s hand with a whisper-shout of ‘Hazza, fuck’ and nestled his head in Harry’s neck as he put his dick back in his pants.

Louis then placed his hand over Harry’s crotch to get him off as well. But a smirk graced his features as he felt a sticky, wet patch on the front of his trousers.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Did my pretty little slut come untouched just from me fucking your thighs? Answer me, princess.”

Harry could feel Louis’ smirking rather than see it and he tucked his head into Louis’ chest at his humiliating words.

“Now, now kitten use your words. Tell me.”

Harry scowled and raised his head which was now painted with a pretty rose blush and said “Th-this is all y-your fault for riling me up. W-why were you hard in the first place? Also, you could have waited till we got home. You didn’t have to fuck my thighs. That too in a packed train where-“

Harry cut himself off when he realised that they were still on a train. He peeked at the people around them to check if they had been caught.

To his surprise, no one batted an eyelash. He praised the Lord above for his grace. 

Suddenly Louis’ whispered in his ear “My cute, little _cockslut_.”

Harry gaped at Louis as his light rose blush bloomed into full-blown crimson and buried his face in Louis’ neck and scratched his back lightly.

Louis chuckled to himself as they got off the train and into their car. The instant they were back in their house Harry slammed Louis to the door and screamed,

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!!!! We could have been caught!! We were in public Louis. THINK once in a while. Use your head!”

Louis just stood there smiling like an idiot; after all, he just had the best orgasm of his life.

** A FEW NIGHTS LATER **

Harry was furious. Both at himself and Louis. How could he let himself be used like that? After giving a dazed Louis a thorough scolding (He was pretty sure Louis hadn’t heard a single word), he decided that he would punish Louis BUT it would neither be today nor tomorrow. He would get back at Louis the same way he got him. By surprise.

But the worst part was that when Harry was being _harrassed_ he couldn’t find it in himself to protest, to push Louis away. He just stood there taking it all and even came because of the torture. That too _untouched_. He had never managed to get Louis to come untouched. In fact, he almost always blew Louis after sex.

These were the thoughts running through Harry Edward Styles’ head as he took a shower before dressing himself for Louis’ office party (He was the CEO of Amazon for God’s sake. Business was booming, of course, they would have a party). He had left it up to Louis to decide his outfit because he was quite indecisive. But he did not expect what he saw before him when he stepped out of the bathroom. 

On the bed, there was a pair of rose pink lace panties, a black sheer shirt and complementary skin-tight trousers. Harry’s jaw dropped. He thought this was a mistake so he went through every single drawer and cupboard in the room but to no avail. In fact, all of them were empty. 

Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and stormed to the living room where Louis was chilling with Netflix. Harry pushed the laptop off of Louis and grabbed him by the collar and shouted hysterically, “What mockery is this Louis! You expect me to wear _that_ to your office party! Everyone will be there. And you want me to wear _panties. Panties!!_ By the way where are the rest of my clothes?? “

Louis gave him a calm smile and nonchalantly said,” What? Was that not enough? Do you want to wear a bra as well? Sweetheart you know people are going to be there. The shirt is sheer you can’t wear a bra. ”

If Harry was blushing before then now he was on fire. He screamed,” That was NOT what I meant!!!” Louis, you are seriously an idiot! Give me back my clothes. At least my boxers, I am not wearing those almost transparent panties.”

“I am so sorry Harry. You see I thought those were dirty so put them in the washing machine.” Louis said with fake guilt.

“You put all of my clothes in the washing machine. _All of them?”_ Harry asked incredulously.

“Not everything. Only your pyjamas are here. Unfortunately, you can’t wear them to the party. You _have_ to wear what I got you. Besides you in those tight pants is a dream come true.”

Harry was speechless at Louis ridiculousness. He seriously hated him (No he didn’t) but he had to attend this party as he had promised one of Louis’ colleagues and a close friend of theirs (Niall) that he would be there. So he gritted his teeth and decided to get this over with. But he was definitely going to get Louis back. Yes, this is the second time he’s said it but he’ll do it.

Louis had to wank before they headed to the party. Once Harry returned donning Louis’ outfit choice, albeit, with slight annoyance, he was stunning. The tight pants outlined his soft curves perfectly, his pink puffy nipples poked out of the sheer fabric, his lips had the slight sheen of lipgloss, and his eyes had a thin layer of dark black eyeliner. He was the picture-perfect _slut._ Louis desperately wanted Harry’s plump arse to grind down on his dick and give him a lap dance. 

As Harry strutted towards him, Louis remembered the horny men in his office. He was sure they would like to have a piece of the beauty in front of him. Just as he was about to ask Harry to change, he was grabbed by the arm and dragged to their car. He was thrown onto the driver seat while Harry buckled himself up and stared straight ahead. He was mad and Louis knew it. So he shut up and started the car, preparing himself for the very long, quiet journey to the restaurant.

When they were about an hour away from their destination, Louis felt a hand creep up his thigh. He drew in a sharp breath but didn’t say a word. It was only when that hand began playing with the zipper of his trousers that he turned to look at the culprit.

He was about to grab Harry’s hand and reprimand him for trying to distract him while he was driving, but the hand suddenly grabbed his cock. He choked and immediately slammed the brakes. He almost crashed the car into the electricity pole and killed them both. Louis turned to glare at Harry but all he received was an innocent smile on the devil’s face and the words,” We are going to be late if we stop now Louis. Get going. Don’t want to miss the party now, do we?” in the most seductive voice Louis ever heard. Louis started the car with great fear of what was going to happen to him.

The next five minutes were quite peaceful, although Harry’s hand was still on his cock, it hadn’t moved. Louis had started humming whatever was laying on the radio when he felt a gust of cold wind on his cock. Instantly he realised that Harry had pulled his dick out of his pants and was now lazily stroking up and down its length sometimes stroking its head. Louis cautiously turned to look at Harry without slowing the car, and he saw Harry’s bright emerald eyes shrouded with dark lust and his tongue running over his full lips leaving them with a layer of spit. Harry truly was a sex god. A slutty one at that. Louis dragged his gaze away from Harry to focus on the road. He would not be held responsible for their death. And he believed that Harry wouldn’t want to die so he would stop…. whatever he was doing. 

But of course not! After Louis drove about 10 metres ahead, he felt a hot breath tickle his dick. He stiffened. There was no way, absolutely no way, that Harry was going to blow him in _the car._ Yet again he was wrong. As he took a deep breath to calm himself, Louis felt Harry mouth at his cock and swirl his tongue around the tip of his semi. He groaned at the feeling. Harry had a sinful tongue and he was a fucking tease. Louis resisted the urge to fuck Harry’s mouth as yours truly licked a stripe up Louis’ fattening cock and proceeded to play with Louis’ balls. Louis had to concentrate on the road. Even if he was rock hard and Harry was not helping.

Louis felt his pants being pulled lower as _finally,_ he felt pleasure as Harry took his head into his mouth and drowned it in spit. He knew he was getting punished for his stupidity but Harry needn’t go this far. 

His inner speech was interrupted when he felt Harry thumb at his head while simultaneously fondling his balls. Louis almost threw his head back in pleasure. _Almost._ Instead, he opted for grabbing Harry by the hair to push him off his cock and stop his shenanigans. But at that moment, Harry swallowed him down until his head hit the back of his throat almost choking him. Louis’ eyes popped out of his skull as he swerved to the side just in time to avoid hitting a child. He tried to take short breaths as Harry continued bobbing his head up and down relentlessly. Louis was openly moaning and groaning at that. He had no idea how they were going to get to the party in time if Harry continued torturing him. 

Once Harry realised that Louis wasn’t driving anymore he stopped his movements abruptly. Louis let out a whine at that. Couldn’t Harry just get him off already? He had been hard for almost 15 minutes now. He deserved it.

He heard Harry speak. But he couldn’t focus on the words as Harry spoke with his mouth full of Louis’ cock, relishing the pleasure from the vibrations around his dick. Realising that Louis hadn’t heard a word he spoke; Harry pulled off Louis’ cock immediately and sat up. He leaned in towards Louis in the sexiest voice he could muster up after having a mouth full of dick he said, “Louis darling, everyone is waiting for their boss. What is a party without the boss? Come on drive. I promise I’ll take care of your _little problem._ ”

How was Louis to deny him? All Louis could do was give a weak nod in Harry’s direction as he started the car once again. It felt like hours until he felt Harry thumb at his slit until a bead of precum came rolling out. Harry spread the precum all around the head before wrapping Louis’ length in his hot, wet mouth. 

“H-H-Harry s-sweetheart, the- oh fuck-path ahead is bumpy. C-can you pull off for a second?” Louis begged.

What was Louis expecting? Instead of pulling off, Harry began to bob his head faster until Louis’ dick was practically impaling his throat. Louis was not going to last anymore. He needed release and he was right on the edge until… Harry pulled off _again_ _with a trail of drool connecting Louis’ dick and his mouth_ and tucked his dick back in. Louis wanted to slam his head against a wall. Why was this happening to him? 

“There I did what you said. Now drive. It’s _bumpy_ innit?” Louis wanted to wipe that annoying smirk off Harry’s smug face. He would NOT let Harry win. Louis gave him a tight smile and turned to the road. 

When the car stopped at a traffic light Louis faced Harry. Louis wondered if he was doomed to die tonight. Harry was sitting on his seat facing Louis, while he tweaked and twisted his nipples through his shirt. Drool from the time he sucked Louis’ cock, dripped down his chin smearing his lipgloss as he rubbed his hard-on on the armrest. He was a sight to behold.

“Will you let me continue now, _Louis_? “

Without waiting for a reply Harry gripped Louis’ dick in his hand alternating between licking its length and lapping up the precum. Then pulling it out of his mouth, Harry slapped his face with it, coating it with a mixture of precum and spit.

Louis looked down at Harry. He looked like such a whore as he looked back at Louis. Blown eyes, fucked out lips, flushed face, wet face. Louis wanted to wreck him. Before he could go any further, Harry started to suck Louis earnestly for the first time in forever. He hollowed out his mouth and throat and took Louis in as deep as possible until tears formed at the corner of his eyes. 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hair and growled out, “Babe, fuck, God, Jesus Christ.”

“I love your mouth baby. It was born to suck dick.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck I’m close baby, yeah God right there. Holy fuck.” 

Louis scream of Harry’s name was muffled by his hand as he blew his load into Harry’s throat as Harry struggled to swallow it down.

After the best orgasm of his life, Louis began taking deep breaths to calm himself down because they had reached their destination and were around 2 blocks away.

He was about to regain control of his body when he felt Harry still suck around the head of his over sensitive cock with his mouth full of cum. 

“B-b-babe, p-please let me go. I-I’m s-sensitive.” Louis whimpered out as Harry continued to suck on his now limp cock with more fervour than before. He was lapping at it like some dessert before covering his balls with spit.

“D-darling w-we’ll be late. P-please H-Hazza?”

Harry looked at him with all too innocent eyes as he left Louis dick, straightened his collar and he tucked Louis’ cock back.He stepped out and held his hand out for him to step out as well.

Louis took his hand stepped albeit a little wobbly. He looked at Harry expecting a smug smirk on his angelic face. Instead, he saw a soft smile gracing his features as he leaned in and place a soft kiss on Louis’ lips. Then Harry rasped out having blown him,” This was punishment Louis Tomlinson. It was quite fun. We should do it another time.”, Harry continued after clasping Louis’ hands in his, “ But for now we have to head to that party of yours to which we are already 10 minutes late. Sorry for making you late, but you deserved it.” Harry finished as he planted another soft kiss on Louis’ lips before unhanding him and walked over to the restaurant.

Louis leaned back onto the door of the car as he questioned what he had done to deserve this sweet but devilish husband. Louis would not let him go for anything. But he still needed to fuck Harry and make him like it. He laughed to nobody as he jogged up to Harry giving him a light slap on the ass as they entered into the noisy restaurant.

Harry was quite proud of his outfit. Like Louis had said, it highlighted his best bits. Tonight he just wanted to let loose and have fun. But no, Louis had wrapped an arm around him as if guiding him. But he knew why Louis was acting like this, he was not blind. Louis tended to get very possessive over the littlest things. He was pretty sure Louis didn’t want anyone to lay their eyes on Harry while he was wearing this. But Louis chose this for him and he wanted to show it off. So while Louis was occupied with others he slipped into the drunken crowd. As he danced to the song, he heard voices in Louis’ direction. He wasn’t able to hear much so tried to get closer without raising suspicion.

On getting closer, he heard them laugh and say,

“Louis, that hot guy in the sheer shirt is your husband right? He has a phenomenal arse doesn’t he? He’d be the perfect slut. It would be heaven to pound into that tight hole. But you’d know that much better than us don’t you, Boss? ”, a man with fiery red hair and glasses joked, while the jumper clad brunette and _Louis_ laughed.

Then the brunette said while elbowing Louis,”Boss, you were wobbling on your way in and your husband was flushed had _spit_ leaking down his mouth. Fucked his mouth didn’t you? Naughty boy.” Louis just gave them a shit-eating grin in response. He didn’t even bother correcting them

Harry stormed upto the trio and snatched the wine glass out of Louis’ hand as he glowered at him. He threw the rest a forced smile at Louis as he looked with an angry, questioning look. When he did not receive a response, he retaliated by giving a light pinch to Louis’ bum. He flashed him a smile and spun around to return to the dancing crowd. Louis grabbed his arm turning him around and smashed their lips together and grabbed his ass _in front of everyone._ Harry felt humiliated as he slapped Louis away and covering his flushed face he ran to the quieter half of the restaurant.

A while later when Harry was sitting at an empty table in a compartment contemplating his life decisions, Louis walked up to him and sat opposite him. Harry was about to stand up and leave but Louis grabbed his hands and brought them to his lips and left soft, light kisses all over it and silently apologised to Harry.

Harry had to forgive him. He loved Louis after all. He was about to lean in and peck Louis’ awaiting lips when he noticed the boss of a famous music- recording company walk towards him. Was he coming to talk to him? If he was, Louis had to wait. He looked to Louis silently asking for permission.

Harry saw a flash of something he couldn’t catch in his eyes before Louis nodded. As Harry waved to the man, Louis slipped under the table completely hidden by the flowing, muslin tablecloth. Harry barely noticed that as the man took a seat opposite him and drew the curtains close.

Harry was so engrossed in whatever the man was speaking that he gave little attention to Louis toying with the band of his pants. When he looked down to see the ruckus, he caught Louis’ cheeky smile before Louis ripped his pants off in one go.

Harry almost gasped out loud as he sat there with nothing on his lower half except a pair of lace panties that barely covered anything. He desperately hoped that the man who would brighten Harry’s future hadn’t noticed. If he did, everything would have gone to waste. He gritted his teeth as he stomped on Louis’ foot to stop this ludicrousness.

But both Louis and Harry were cut from the same cloth. Of course Louis wouldn’t stop. Louis pulled Harry’s panties to the side to expose his balls and puckered hole to the cold night air but not before he stuffed Harry’s super tight hole with two of his fingers and panty.

Harry almost yelped at that. He pretended the best he could that he was paying attention to the shit spouting out of the baldy in front of him. But Louis wanted to make Harry lose control. Louis proceeded to coat his fingers with his spit. It was not enough but he had to make do. Just when Harry thought the assault was over and he began to respond to the man’s questions, he felt a thick, wet finger circle his rim before it padded at the hole and pressed into it successfully slipping the first knuckle in. Harry choked on his response and gave the confused man a nod and a smile.

Louis sucked on Harry’s balls and the bit a mark on his inner thigh before pushing the entire first finger in. Harry slammed his head onto the table at that. The man on the other side yelped as he got up and said that he’ll catch Harry at a better time. Harry was going to get Louis back for ruining his future. Harry was glad when the man didn’t turn back to the horrifying scene.But first he had to get Louis’ finger out of his hole.

Harry attempted to pull Louis’ finger out with shaky hands as he let out weak whimpers of pleasure. Louis slapped his hand away and sunk his teeth into Harry’s skin to remind him to be quiet. Harry closed his eyes as he pressed his face onto the tablecloth. Harry was not supposed to enjoy this. Still, Louis’ finger prodded at all his soft spots and he wriggled trying to get Louis to go to faster. What? It was instinct, alright?

Harry’s thighs shook as Louis explored his hole with his finger, ignoring Harry’s rock-hard dick. Louis felt Harry’s muscles relax against his finger so he decided to reward the writhing angel above him with another one. Harry gasped as he felt another spit-covered finger circle his hole and push in completely. Harry moaned into the table cloth as Louis scissored his fingers, spreading Harry’s hole. Harry let out a string of whimpers and moans as Louis searched for his special spot. Harry openly screamed when Louis found it and slipped a third finger alongside it creating wonderful pleasure in Harry’s bum.

Harry began screaming and moaning as Louis continued pressing onto his prostate. Harry was so close and his dick was straining in his panties when Louis jabbed his fingers right into his prostate and kneaded them there until his cock shot spurts of white, hot cum all over his stomach and hole.

As Harry lay panting on the table, he remembered that this was all against his will and that Louis was at fault.

Red with rage, Harry dragged Louis from under the table after pulling his pants up.

“LOUIS! Why the fuck are you doing-“

He was cut off when Louis pressed him to the wall and crashed their lips together. Harry struggled against him but melted into the kiss after Louis bit his bottom lip and forced his tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth. Louis crossed the limits when he lifted one of Harry’s legs by the thigh and wrapped them around his waist giving him easy access to rut against his hole as he distracted Harry with his tongue. 

Harry shoved Louis away as he glowered at him which was not very effective as with flushed cheeks and a cherubic face, Harry looked more like a pouty, sexy kitten than a furious tiger.But the fact didn’t change the fact that Harry was angry at Louis. He shouted at Louis asking him why he was doing all this knowing that he hated it. Harry wanted Louis to stay away from him at least for some time after which he rushed out of the restaurant as fast as he could on wobbly legs without waiting for Louis. He was fed up of Louis’ antics.

Louis had to apologise to his baby and probably give him the explanation he deserved. He decided to buy some flowers and pastries for his sweet and pretty boy. Harry was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was not going to lose him to his own desires.

When he went out he went out to follow Harry he noticed that their car was still there but Harry was nowhere in sight. Louis’ heart sunk when he thought of Harry being angry enough to _walk_ all the way home as he didn’t bring his wallet to hire a taxi.

First Louis drove to the nearest florist and bakery and grabbed a bouquet of lilacs and strawberry shortcake and went on a hunt for Harry.He tried ringing him up but as expected he didn’t pick up.

Louis spotted a head of curls buried in an over-sized rose jumper on a bench in a deserted park. Louis immediately felt the guilt over again as he heard tiny whimpers escape the ball of fluff on the seat. Louis placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and instantly he felt him pull away but he pulled Harry out of his cocoon to face him.

Louis felt something break something inside him break as he looked at the tear tracks, full red eyes and quivering lips. He pulled Harry into the warmth of his chest and kept him there as he tried to struggle out of Louis’ grasp. Louis let Harry let out everything out on him. After Louis was successfully bathed in Harry’s snot and tears Harry looked up from where he had crushed himself giving Louis the most heart-broken expression he had ever seen. Louis took a deep breath to stop breaking down himself.

He grabbed Harry’s face in his hands and peppered light kisses all over it until he stopped sobbing and gulping for air.

All of a sudden Louis’ touch left Harry.He looked around and found Louis kneeling in front of him with a bouquet of lilacs in hand and wet eyes.

“Harry, I know that I have done a lot of things that you don’t like the past couple of days. I just had the extreme urge to fuck you and I went with the flow of things and did stuff that you were uncomfortable with. I made you lose a job opportunity. But I want you to know that I love you and I always will and that I am nothing without you. You made me who I am today.You give me a reason to live Harry. That was why I decided to propose to you all those years ago. I refuse to let you go so easily. I am so sorry. Will you forgive me, beloved?” With that Louis ended his little sermon and looked down anxiously awaiting Harry’s reply.

“Only lilacs, my love? Is that all I’m worth?” Harry questioned which was followed by the heavenly laugh that Louis loved to hear. Hearing Harry use a term of endearment for Louis told him that he had already been forgiven but he still continued to bore holes into the Earth.

Harry let out a wet, little laugh as he tilted Louis head towards and gave him a broad smile. Louis decided at that moment that fucking Harry was not worth losing that precious smile.

“Of course not, angel.”Louis said as he sat beside Harry, “I brought strawberry shortcake for my sweetest boy.” Harry shook his head and slapped Louis’ arm lightly at his sappiness. After Louis triumphantly covered the entirety of Harry’s face with cake making him laugh out hysterically as Louis cleaned him up.

Harry pulled Louis’ face towards him until they were nose to nose and whispered, “I love you too Louis. But don’t you dare give me the credit for your success.” Harry shut Louis up with a peck to lips when he tried to argue. “I have something to confess as well. When you did whatever you did, I might have enjoyed it a little bit. BUT that does not mean you should do it again. And as reply to your question, yes I do forgive you.”

“Thank you so much darling. I promise not do this shit again”

Harry wiped his wet eyes and with a cheery smile said, “Now let’s get home and forget all this, shall we?”

The ride on the way home was much less awkward and domestic. Louis cracked stupid jokes and Harry laughed at all of them. Harry began some random story that Louis barely paid attention to. He was happy that Harry was talking to him with the smile that would overshadow a thousand lights.

Just as they got home, Louis found himself crushed between their door and Harry as Harry sucked Louis’ lower lip into and nibbled on it lightly as Louis allowed their tongues to mingle. As they fought for dominance, Louis rubbed his hardening prick against Harry’s as he breathed out, “Didn’t you just come princess? Excited already?”. He received no response from Harry. But soon after his hands were enveloped by Harry’s big ones and they guided them to the soft flesh of Harry’s bum.

To say Louis was shocked was an understatement. As Harry allowed Louis’ hands to knead his ass, he detached himself from Louis’ lip and said,

“I’ll let you fuck me Louis. But this will only be a one time thing all right?”

Louis furiously nodded as they hungrily reattached their lips with Harry jumping onto Louis, wrapping his legs around him.

“Are we going to move on or you do you want to keep snogging all night? I thought you were going to fuck this tight hole _babe._ ” Harry said in the sluttiest voice ever as he licked his swollen lips and dragged Louis’ nail over his rim.

“Oh I am going to princess. And I swear to God I’ll leave you begging for more.” Louis growled out as he captured Harry’s lips in another searing kiss as he bounded to their bedroom while Harry littered hickeys across the golden skin of his neck.

Louis threw Harry onto the bed and ripped Harry’s shirt off of him as he latched onto one of Harry’s puffy nipples. Harry groaned out when Louis teases the nub of his nipple by rolling it on his tongue, occassionally biting and sucking it until it was hard and perky with his other hand simultaneously toying with the other one. Harry writhed under Louis as he tried to get Louis to focus on his _other parts_ and get him off his now sensitive nipples. But Louis would not budge. In response to Harry’s wriggling he grinded his dick against the boy as he squeezed his ass from behind.

When Louis decided that he had teased Harry enough, he released himself from Harry’s grasp to bring the lube and the condom from theie nightstand. As soon as he stood up, he was flipped over with his arms pinned to the headboard. By the time he recovered from the initial shock, he was completely naked and his hands were tied together with Harry’s shirt, as the minx suckled a mark on his sweet spot and trailed his tongue downwards, slowly tracing Louis’ abs but completely avoided his leaking prick as he went down to mouth at his thighs.

After Harry was satisfied with the marks he left, he nosed at Louis’ cock as he innocently stared up at Louis. The ocean eyed man had enough. Finally his dick was getting attention and again he was being teased. He wanted to grab Harry by the hair and choke him on his dick but alas he was bound and at Harry’s mercy so he gritted his teeth and gave him a slight nod.

At the confirmation, Harry left kitten licks all over Louis’ slit and lapped up the precum and spread it over its head while running his finger along his shaft. Harry was teasingly suckling on Louis’ head without moving any further down when Louis had enough and bucked up into Harry’s awaiting mouth.

Harry immediately choked as he felt Louis’ cock hit the back of his mouth as Louis relentlessly fucked his throat. When Harry stopped rolling his tongue along Louis’ shaft, Louis realised that he did something he shouldn’t have done. He stilled his hips with his dick still buried in Harry’s throat. Harry pulled off Louis’ aching cock and glared at him as he croaked out of his fucked out throat,

“Louis, sweety, you shouldn’t have done that. That was the biggest and the stupidest mistake ever. And now you’re going to be punished. Not the corporal kind obviously. You’ll love it I promise.”

Louis gulped and then yelled as Harry took his cock back in his mouth but this time there was no teasing. His dick was in heaven as Harry’s skillful tongue lapped, licked, and sucked all along his length and he bobbed his head at inhuman speed while his hands juggled Louis’ balls. Louis was right on the edge. He obviously didn’t want to come before he was in Harry but Harry’s tongue was absolute magic. It worked up his long thick shaft like it was nothing.

Louis daren’t look at Harry. If he did he would come instantly. He could already imagine his baby’s face. His plump, pink mouth stretched out obscenely over his length as he bobbed his head, the tears in his eyes as he deepthroated Louis, and his flush pink face would be too much to handle. So Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he forced his mind to dissipate the slutty image he had of Harry in his mind.

He could feel his stomach tighten as his orgasm approached.

When Harry realised the same he let Louis’ heavy length slip out of his mouth as Louis bit back the whine he almost let out.

After a good few seconds of torture that felt like hours to Louis, Harry kitten-licked his slit before moving up to snog Louis.

They passionately kissed with Louis tasting himself on Harry as their teeth clacked together. Harry blindly reached out to their nightstand and searched for lube and he almost dropped it when Louis pressed a dry finger into his previously spit-slicked hole.

He pulled back to playfully glare at Louis as he grinned back up at him. Harry reached over and untied Louis’ hands while left soft kisses over the light bruise marks. Then Harry leaned down and whispered seductively, “Now your turn, Lou. Ravish me.” Louis grabbed Harry by his bicep and flipped them over to their original position. He removed the god-awful trousers off Harry’s smooth legs leaving him only in his sexy panties which turned Louis on even more. Harry impatiently wiggled his hips when Louis continued to stare at his crotch.Harry blinked in surprise when Louis gripped the part of the panty that covered his hole and tore it apart leaving his cock covered by panty but his ass was completely exposed. 

Louis snatched the lube from Harry’s hands and drizzled some onto Harry’s crack as Harry shimmied his hips to get closer to Louis. On feeling the cold lube, Harry jerked his hips up in surprise. Louis held him steady as he pressed his finger into Harry’s slightly loose hole. Louis was being slow and careful with Harry as he had forced him to take his fingers before. He wanted Harry to enjoy his first time as well.

When Harry’s breathing had somewhat evened out he he pushed in a second finger feeling Harry’s walls clench tightly around him. Harry began breathing heavily as Louis scissored his fingers before curving them to hit his prostate. He legit howled as his legs rose into the air with his toes clenching in pleasure.

Louis drew tiny circles on Harry’s love handles to get him to relax so he could push in his third finger. Harry bit his lip hard as he felt Louis’ third finger penetrate him. Just then Louis ripped the rest of his panties off exposing his hard prick to the cold air. Harry was grateful that Louis decided to go slow with him even when… He couldn’t finish the thought because then Louis bit his nipple while his fingers applied delicious pressure on his prostate. Harry was on edge the whole night so he wasn’t able to hold it in when his cock let out a jet of hot cum all over his stomach.

Louis just stared in shock at his husband who was now wrecked and had his own cum over his body. Louis had to fuck Harry. NOW. He pulled his fingers out of Harry’s hole drawing a whine out of the said boy. Louis placed a finger against his lip to silence him as he reached over to grab a condom.

He gasped when his cock was grabbed by Harry. Harry faced him with half-lidded eyes as sensually whispered in Louis’ ear while jerking him, “Lou, baby, you’re clean and I am too. Why do we need a condom? You can fill up my virgin hole with your hot cum. Don’t you want to be my baby daddy?”

Louis choked and whimpered at the same time. Harry was going to be the death of him. He didn’t know how he was going to go slow with him after what he just said. Harry just smirked at him as he laid back down.

Harry knew Louis had a big dick. He had it in his mouth enough times to know that and he quite enjoyed it. Because of Harry’s fear Louis had never topped but in these matters Louis dominated. Louis cock was slightly longer than Harry’s and quite a bit thicker. Why is he lying? Louis had quite a thick cock. God he had an 8 inch long and fucking thick monster cock. That may or may not have been one of the reasons why Harry didn’t want to bottom. After all a 6 inch hurts lesser than an 8 right?

Harry gasped as the lathered head of Louis’ cock nudged his rim. He felt Louis whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he slowly pushed in. Harry’s eyes scrunched up in pain as Louis’ head penetrated his ass and he shouted out,

“God damn it!! You’re cock is so damn thick!! God fucking damn it, it’s actually in!! HOLY FUCK.”

Harry cupped Louis’ face and brought him down into a hungry kiss as Louis’ _entire_ cock filled Harry’s now not-so virgin hole. Louis lifted Harry’s legs over his shoulder to allow him to press in further. Harry was so fucking tight. His walls were clenching so damn hard on him he could come right there. He evened out his breathing as he waited for Harry to get used to the feeling.When Harry tapped his thigh signalling him, Louis pulled out until only his head was in and slammed it all in in one go.

Harry was gone. He brain short-circuited the instant Louis pounded into him. It felt so damn _good._ Of course Louis found his prostate immediately and without hesitation began abusing it. He wondered why he didn’t do this before. He was being split apart by Louis’ dick and he was on cloud nine.

Harry clutched and crumpled the sheets underneath him as Louis fucked into him. Harry cracked an eye open and saw the most beautiful thing ever. Louis’ flushed face, sweaty body, scattered hair clinging to his face as his strong muscles fucked into him.

Suddenly Louis dropped one of Harry’s legs from his shoulder putting them in an awkward angle but Louis’ cock now went far deeper than before. Harry screamed out a string of swear words and Louis’ name as his entire dick fucked into his prostate. Holy God, that felt amazing. He couldn’t think as Louis kept pounding into him at the same fast pace all the while groaning and moaning himself. 

Louis had come so close to coming too many times to count. The most recent time was when he made the mistake of looking at Harry’s ass. The previously pink, puckered and tight hole was now red and loose and watching it swallow Louis’ cock was too arousing so he tore his eyes away and focussed on the pleasure coursing through his body as he finally fucked his husband’s hole raw.

“ Fuuuckkk Lou!!! F-f-for the love of God, s-s-slow down. You are so damn thick!! Holy fuck- Ah! Fuck- You are going to leave me gaping! Oh God Lou! FUCK.”

Louis greedily ate in all the moans leaving Harry. Obviously he was not going to slow down. Not when his darling was so close to coming what with the way his ass clenched on him, his glassy eyes filled with tears and drool leaked down his chin as he begged for Louis to push him over the edge.

Harry could no longer form coherent words as his brain went fuzzy with pleasure and adrenaline. He did not have the strength to even jerk himself off. As he lay limp under Louis, he didn’t think he’d even have to do that. Louis was so good at this. He would slow down at times and then plunge in at full force, while teasing Harry’s nipples or squeezing his love handles, occasionally leaving hickeys and love bites along his torso. And throughout he would keep praising Harry for his courage, or his hot, wet and _tight_ hole, how much pleasure it gave him.

Then when Louis pounded again into his sweet spot he was thrown over the edge. He gripped onto Louis for dear life, leaving nasty scratches along his back and screamed, “LOU FUCK OH SHIT’ as he came for the third time that night, his overused cock only shooting a few drops of cum onto his stomach.

Harry felt that every single cell in his body was on fire as Louis gave him everything. That was when he realised that he would do anything for Louis. Obviously he knew this before. But he was joking when he had asked Louis to impregnate him. Now he _wanted_ to have Louis’ baby in him. He wanted Louis to fuck him everyday until he was filled with only Louis. He wanted to be Louis’ baby’s mother not the father. He wanted Louis to make him a mother. So he told Louis just that.

Louis saw stars in his eyes as Harry’s hole clenched phenomenally tight against his dick. He looked down and the ruined boy beneath him with his cock twitching against his stomach as took in gulps of air as a newborn. But he didn’t want to hurt Harry by fucking his oversensitive hole. He was about to pull out when Harry wrapped his shaky, weak arms around Louis’ neck and in a soft, sultry voice said the magical words,

“L-Louis, I l-love you, you know that. I’ve always said that I wanted you to give birth to our little munchkins. But by God are you amazing.” Harry paused as sucked in a breath to continue speaking because Louis’ dick was _still_ in his ass. “Now I want you to be the baby daddy and make _me_ a mommy. I want to give you that joy. Fill me up. For real this time. P-please baby? ” Harry requested with a cute pout on his face making him look like an innocent child asking for icecream. Except for the fact that he was neither innocent nor asking for icecream.

Holy fucking hell. Louis had not expected that fastball. Not at all. Couldn’t Harry give him a warning? Louis gritted his teeth as resumed fucking Harry’s poor hole.

“Yeeesssss Lou. Fuck! Right there!! Oh shit! Yes, yes, yes Lou. Fuck this slutty ass. I am your _slut,_ Lou. Fuck yeah!” Harry mewled out as his eyes rolled back into his head, all logical and coherent thought invisible in his fuzzy mind. All he could think about was Louis fucking into his supersensitive asshole. And he _loved_ it.

Louis could only last two more thrusts after hearing Harry call himself a _Louis’ slut_. He thrust hard into Harry’s slick hole before releasing his load of white, hot sticky cum into Harry.

Harry screamed out, ‘Fuck Yes!!’ the moment Louis’ cum flowed into him.

Louis pulled out of Harry with a groan from him and a whine from Harry as Louis rolled over, falling next to Harry. Harry let his finger snake down to his ass and he blushed a deep red as he felt Louis’ cum leak out of his red, abused hole.

Louis turned Harry over and their eyes met for a brief second before they began snogging their faces off. After a combo of biting, pulling, sucking and rolling of tongues they seperated to catch their breath before they burst into a fit of giggles.

“That was the most mind-blowing sex ever. I’ve no idea what I was scared of. But my ass is gonna hurt now right? I’m not gonna be able to walk meaning I can’t make food meaning we starve and that means…..”

“Harry, baby calm down. We are not going to starve but yes I may have to carry you around and you’ll have to work from home for the next week. But atleast you enjoyed it right?”

“Of course I did sweetheart. I already told you. I want you to fuck me until I have your babies cooking in my belly. Am I clear Mr Tomlinson?”

“As you command, Mr Styles.” Louis received a slap to the hand and a glare.

“ _Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson._ Been like that for three years now.”

“All right, all right. Let’s get clean shall we?” Louis said as he made a move to get a wet washcloth to wipe their (Harry’s) cum- stained bodies clean.

Before he could step of the bed, he was reeled back in and got a face full of sweat, sex and strawberry smelling curly hair. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his thoroughly fucked spouse.

“You don’t want to clean up, princess? We’ll be smelly and sticky tomorrow.”

“It’s aight. We’ll manage. Mmm.” Harry replied sleepily as he shimmied back into Louis.

Louis smiled at the blissful look gracing his almost-asleep husband. He buried his face in Harry’s nape. He had almost drifted to sleep when he heard him sleepily mutter.

“Imma ride you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading folks. This my second fic and it sucks I know. I'll get better I promise. Please please leave comments on my writing. It helps me improve.  
> Kudos are also HIGHLY appreciated.  
> You can check out my other fic as well if you want to. It's not completed yet. I'll update soon  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245380/chapters/66557635
> 
> PEACE:))))))


End file.
